


Larry smut: bassist!harry and Louis loves it.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bass - Freeform, BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, bassist, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry, musican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plays the bass and it gets Louis hot, leading to some smutty fun! Written for a friend on Tumblr!</p>
<p>“I will cry if someone writes me a fic where Harry’s a bassist please” cause I love yah, I’m writing this smutty mess. (for, gingersnaplou, on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry smut: bassist!harry and Louis loves it.

Harry was just chilling sitting on a crate when he saw a bass. He slid the band over his head, sitting it on his knee. He places his fingers on the two top strings and plays a low humming; he had played it once in primary and only knew one tune. Louis was just texting when he heard it, a song he had learnt on piano as a young child, it flowed deeply into his brain. 

Louis turned to see his curly hair boyfriend strumming away; moving his hand softly letting his fingers hit the notes amazingly. His hand curled around the neck of the bass to tap the bottom note with his middle finger, Louis felt his pants tent as he heard that last note hum out of the bass.

“Oh hey Louis, what are you doing over here?” harry says, smiling as Louis strode over to him. Louis grabbed his wrist, jerking his body up and dragging him into the bathroom. Louis body slams harry into the door, Louis fingers turn the lock and he leans to breath against Harry’s neck.

“I like the way you play that bass, the way your hand moves over the strings.” Louis says dirtily, as he runs his fingers down Harry’s chest. Harrys hips jerk at the thought of Louis eyes watching him, he always thought Louis was hot when he was like this. “I’m gonna suck you off, then you’re gonna fuck my face, got it?” Louis hisses in Harry’s ear, palming harry through his jeans. Louis was answer with a soft moan and nod from the curly headed boy.

Louis drops to his knees in one swift motion “F-fuck!” harry whimpers at the sight of Louis on his knees. “Mmmm… Louis, p-please. Need your mouth.” Harry moans as Louis kneels, palming him and looking into his eyes. 

“Of course Hazza.” Louis says, smirking and licking the boy through his jeans. Harry moans softly bucking into Louis face. “Stay still Haz or I can’t unzip you.” Louis huffs, pouting and unzipping Harry’s jeans. He removed Harry’s jeans, so they pooled at his feet and soon his boxers followed. Harry didn’t have a moment to register the cold on his cock before it was in Louis warm mouth, Louis hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head knowing exactly how harry liked it. Harry let out a filthy moan as he felt Louis' mouth take his whole length, Harry’s cock hitting the back of his throat.

“I-I'm gonna...” harry says softly, cut off by a harsh pornographic moan. “Louis!” he squeaked as he came down from his high, watching his boyfriend swallow his cum. “y-your turn Lou.” Harry says smirking, as Louis drops his trousers and boxers to show his hard cock. “mmm.” Harry moaned at the sight of his boyfriend.

Louis watched harry walk over, waiting for him to drop to his knees and take Louis cock like the slut his is. Louis is shocked when he is forced to turn and face the wall behind him, he feels big hands kneed his ass cheeks and he moans at the sensation. “I’m gonna make you cum from just my fingers and tongue, Lou. I know how much of a whore you are for my fingers and tongue.” Louis wasn't sure how the tables had turned but he was sure he liked it; he felt fingers brush his lips. “Suck” and just like that Louis was sucking hard on Harry’s fingers, making them slicked with saliva. They were then removed from his mouth with a ‘pop’. Soon they were circling his hole and Louis was biting his arm, the one he had resting on the wall in front of him to steady himself and, to stop himself from moaning. Two fingers where plunged into him straight away and Louis was moaning like a whore, he loved it rough and wouldn't last long like this. Soon a third was in him, a quick pace of them moving in and out was found. Louis was now thrusting back violently onto the fingers, wanting more anything to help his release. “Don’t you cum until I tell you to, got it?” harry hisses in his ear.

Louis breaths out a shaky “y-yes...” then feels the fingers leaving him, making him feel empty and whimper.

“You little whore. You just can’t get enough.” Harry says from somewhere behind Louis, making Louis bite his arm so hard he could taste a metallic taste in his mouth. Then he was biting so hard blood was running from his arm, as harry had just plunged his tongue deep into Louis hole.

Louis lapped up the blood quickly, as not to get dirty and stop from people asking questions.

Harrys tongue was pounding into him relentlessly, as two hands pulled his cheeks apart. Small gasps and moans escaped Louis throat until he felt the heat in his stomach, Louis was gonna cum soon and hard! “Haz, I’m gonna...” Louis whimpered.

“Turn around.” He heard as the tongue was removed from him, he turned to too at his boyfriend. Harry’s cheeks were flushed, his lips where pink and wet with saliva. Louis looked at harry as he placed his face in front of Louis dick. “cum.” Harry said as he squeezed slightly on Louis base, white ribbons covering Harry’s face. Louis had cum with a whimper of Harry’s name, now harry sat cleaning his face, sliding the cum into his mouth and swallowing it all. “How was that, boo bear?” harry askes Louis as he was now dressed and hugging his wrecked boyfriend.

“Amazing Hazza.” Louis says happily, as he pulls his jeans up and turns to his boyfriend. “Time to renter the real world curly. 

“I want to stay here.” Harry says pouting. “It’s sad out there.” He tucks his head in Lou’s neck.

“Hey, babes!” Louis says pulling up Hazza’s chin to look in his eyes. “I’ll always be there to make you smile rember that, I love you curly.” Louis says kissing harry lightly on the lips.  
“I love you too boo bear.” Harry says as he goes to walk out the door, as they both leave there’s no one around except Niall with his own guitar.

“Had fun did we?” Niall laughs. The two boys flush. “I’ll take that as a yes, I love yah both. You’re both too cute, your cute cunts really!” Nialler says, slipping from the amp he was sitting on and leading them out to the van.

“Where to now?” Zayn asks, with that there off again showing the world their talent.


End file.
